The Battle For Reality
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: Darth Sectrilis has united the Shadow Emeralds and has taken over Olympus and Reality except six dimensions Jack Holmes and his friend Curtis Scanlon must traverse these dimensions gather their other selves and find the powerless Shadow Emeralds and restore them only then can they defeat Sectrilis and his inner circle and save the ones they love. Mass Crossover.


**Jack: Mass Crossover time I don't own star wars, sonic the hedgehog, kingdom hearts, Mario and the legend of Zelda the things I do own are myself, Alicia, Curtis , Mikaela, Tahlia, Luke, Caitlin, Darth Sectrilis and the Shadow Emeralds oh and the idea of making Hypnos and Hephaestus villians Hephaestus and Hypnos belong to Greek Folklore.**

**Alicia: That's a mouthful to say.**

**Jack: yes yes it is.**

**Alicia: anyway enjoy this story.**

**She stabs Jar-Jar with Clara before they leave to play poker at Club Vader.**

**Jack: we do not condone Gambling or Murder but it is just fun to beat Vader at Poker and kill Jar-Jar oh and Vader is a result of a cloning experiment who isn't bothered to be evil just run a casino.**

The shadow emeralds seven gems with the power to shape the multiverse or destroy it the last relics of the shadow Jedi their guardian Jack Holmes the last Shadow Jedi scattered them across the multiverse in the places guarded by the most dangerous creatures which only Jack and his dead nemesis Darth Sectrilis could kill but Darth Sectrilis was not dead as everybody thought he had collected six of the seven shadow emeralds and already remade their dimensions, Heaven and hell in his own image only one remained then he had the power to take over the rest of reality.

Jack Holmes was on Green Street passing the Bennets the Barneveld's and the Simpsons with a sad smile lost in memories guise he bumped into someone.

"Jack Holmes" Luke Hilston said.

"Luke how have you been since 2011 my former shadow Padawan?" Jack asked.

"I think you should come with me" Luke said Jack followed him confused Luke knocked on the Bennets door and Michael's ex-girlfriend opened it.

"Luke and you've brought Jack good" she said letting them in.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"On the 31st of July last year Alicia was taken by someone who eyewitnesses say to be Darth Sectrilis using six glowing gems" Caitlin said.

Jack sighed wearily sitting down.

"I should have known he was not dead" Jack said he pulled out his phone.

"Mikaela, Jade, Curtis, Kiah come to my location I'll explain when you get here" Jack said.

"Where's Michael?" Tahlia asked.

"He fell to the dark side on that day I fought him while Sectrilis must have grabbed Alicia" Jack explained.

Meanwhile Sectrilis entered the final emerald cave and killed the shadow newt guarding it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly and with his newfound power banished Jack Luke and Curtis into another dimension.

The three awoke aboard a space station.

"Damn it" Jack growled.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Sectrilis got the last shadow emerald" Jack replied falling to the ground he saw Olympus burning and Sectrilis sitting on the throne Zeus used to sit the Hypnotized Alicia, Mikaela, Caitlin and Tahlia at his side he saw Sectrilis resurrecting the Multiverses worst criminals Mephiles the Dark, Iblis, Master Xehanort, Darth Sidious, Voldemort, Dark Bowser, Demise, Hephaestus and Hypnos his new inner circle and saw the powerless shadow emeralds sent to the dimensions they were going to travel through.

"Fuck" Jack said.

"What is it?" Curtis asked.

"Except for the seven dimensions we are going to travel through Sectrilis has complete control over the rest of the multiverse if he remakes these dimensions he will have complete control over reality" Jack said then he saw another vision he saw Sectrilis in Olympus's timeline viewer and wiped Luke Tahlia and Caitlin out of existence.

"Curtis Sectrilis has erased Luke Caitlin and Tahlia no idea why" Jack said Curtis nodded.

"Let's find the emerald that appeared here" Curtis said Jack nodded they turned around to find a blonde hedgehog a black and red hedgehog a silver hedgehog and a purple cat glaring at them Jack saw the powerless emerald and grabbed it off Maria's belt.

"Curtis explain things" Jack said closing his eyes and concentrating he felt Shadow join him and together the red shadow emerald was restored.

"Ow Hot" Jack said putting the shadow emerald in a hole on his armours belt quickly.

"Hmph you found yourselves Shadow Jedi and Jedi no matter Mephiles Iblis grab the girls" Sectrilis ordered he looked mutated his skin glowing with god like power.

Mephiles and Iblis walked well floated in laughing evilly.

"Silver I have been waiting for vengeance" Iblis said.

"As have I Shadow you will regret the day you refused me" Mephiles said and the two demons attacked Curtis joined Silver in the fight against Iblis.

"Sectrilis you will pay for what you have done" Jack said.

"Really fight me if you can" Sectrilis replied sending Golden Lightning at Jack who blocked.

A ball of golden energy created a small explosion sending the two men and two hedgehogs into another dimensional portal into the unknown.

"Hey Axel did you see that?" Roxas asked.

"See what Buddy?" Axel asked.

"Something crashed into the Skyscraper" Roxas said already headed there.

"Wait up" Axel said as they arrived at the Skyscraper.

"Damn it I had him" Jack growled angrily.

"Jack calm down we'll get him eventually" Curtis said.

"A shadow emerald's near" Shadow said.

"How can you tell?" Silver asked.

"Jack and I are the same people but in different dimensions we have the same powers except I have chaos and he has Shadows" Shadow explained trying not to lose his temper Maria was held by Mephiles the worst monster he ever faced someone was going to die and it started with M and ended with S.

"Who are they?" Curtis asked.

"Um I'm Roxas and this is Axel" Roxas said as Jack pulled a gem out of the skyscrapers lights.

"Got it you Roxas over here now" Jack said and the three concentrated and the Yellow emerald was restored its light blinding Jack put it in his belt.

"Roxas what is going on?" a blonde girl asked.

"Oh hi Namine well I don't know what is- Get behind me" Roxas ordered and hit the armoured figure it fell with a screech.

"Oh Shit Weapons out now" Jack ordered Lightsabre in his hand Silver summoned Curtis's spare Lightsabre while Shadow summoned a chaos blade Axel summoned his weapons confused.

"Well look who it is" Hephaestus and Xehanort said Axel threw his weapon at Hephaestus.

"Axel No" Jack said as it burned before it hit Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus god of fire your Chakrams and fire won't work" Namine said.

"You're a smart one a fine addition to Sectrilis's harem" Xehanort said.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas roared pouncing Xehanort blocked.

"Foolish child you're not ready" he spat Roxas pressed his attack with spears of light.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas he's baiting you calm down" Jack said pulling him back Lightsabre ready.

"You spoil my fun" Xehanort said attacking Jack blocked.

"Xehanort stop we wasting enough time" Hephaestus said creating a fiery wind Axel countered with a fire blast at the ground but could not stop them from grabbing Namine.

"Damn it" he said.

"So long heroes" Xehanort said as they entered the portal to Olympus which soon closed Jack seeing another one jumped through the other five following.

"Master Scanlon early back you are" Yoda said as the group arrived in the council chamber.

"Back with friends" Curtis said.

"Um Hello there I am Jack Holmes" Jack said awkwardly.

"It is an honour" Obi-wan said.

"I'm sorry" Jack said.

"An honour it is to have the last Shadow Jedi here" Yoda clarified.

"Well My enemy has resurrected Sidious" Jack said.

"How many times do I have to kill him" Anakin growled.

"Right Kenobi Skywalker you two need to come with us" Shadow said.

"Why?" Obi-wan asked.

"We are finding the Shadow Emeralds alongside myself from other dimensions with Alternate Curtis's along for the fights" Roxas said as Jack swiped a powerless Shadow Emerald from the grand master.

"My Precious my precious give me the precious" Yoda said having been at the crazy pills again Mace thought quickly and trapped him in a net.

"Right Obi-wan come here" Jack said confused he did so and soon the White Emerald was restored and Jack put it on his belt.

"What just happened?" Siri asked entering.

"Well we just restored a Shadow Emerald one step closer to stopping Sectrilis from conquering the multiverse and how do I know all that?" Obi-wan asked.

"Someone say my name my your beautiful" Sectrilis said looking at Siri he was more mutated and slightly deformed.

"Leave her Alone" Obi-wan said charging.

"OBI-WAN NO DON'T!" Anakin yelled as Golden Lightning stopped Obi-wan in his tracks and sent him into his seat.

"Come at me bro" Sectrilis said.

"Don't say that you sound like an idiot" Jack said at Anakin's side.

"You just love insulting me don't you I am a master at Sith Light Powers Fear Me" Sectrilis said.

"You are not Sectrilis he is not this comedic" Jack deadpanned the disguise melted revealing Sidious.

"Darth Hideous" Anakin said.

"Anakin Skywalker I am not hideous" Sidious said.

"Am I supposed to be scared by your punishing tone you're not my parent" Anakin said attacking Sidious annoyed grabbed Siri and left Obi-wan went to follow but he entered a different portal Anakin Jack and the group following.

"He is worse than me when Siri is threatened and that's saying something" Anakin said as they arrived by Obi-wan.

"What I love her you know" Obi-wan said.

"WHAT!" Anakin yelled not looking where he was going and walked into two large doors into a great hall.

"Anakin watch where you're going" Curtis said.

"Ow my head" was Anakin's reply.

"You're lucky no one knows we're here yet" Jack said shaking his head.

"Hem Hem" A voice coughed Jack startled hit the toad like woman in the face.

"Don't sneak up on me" he growled.

"Who are you?" A red haired 15 year old asked rudely from behind Shadow he got kicked in the back of the head by said hedgehog.

"Don't sneak up on me either you're lucky I didn't have my Shadow Rifle with me" Shadow growled

"By not with you meaning it is in that weird subspace in your quills" Silver said Shadow nodded.

"Right any questions and don't be fucking rude" Jack said.

"Can you please tell us your names?" A black haired boy asked.

"That's better you hear that red haired pudding brain I am Jack Holmes this is Curtis Scanlon Shadow and Silver the hedgehogs Roxas Axel Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker any questions I'm in a hurry" Jack said looking around for the powerless emerald it was in the locket the toad had Jack grabbed out and he gathered with his other selves the black haired boy joining them and together the green emerald was restored it went on Jack's belt.

"Greetings Hogwarts" Voldemort sneered walking in with Hypnos.

"Tom" Dumbledore said.

"Old goat" Voldemort said wandlessly and wordlessly sending a reducto at the old men Harry shielded it.

"Potter spoiling my fun are we never mind you and your little band will die soon enough Hypnos grab the brown haired girl" Voldemort said as he grabbed Ginny and Hypnos grabbed Hermione and the two left the group followed alongside two red headed twins they landed in the next dimension a throne room.

"Alicia Mikaela and you don't have a counterpart here Scanlon I do and it's a lizard king" Jack said.

"Hey that's reptile and I thought I did not have to see you hedgehogs until the next Olympics" Bowser said.

"Feeling is Mutual Bowser" Shadow and Silver both said.

"Why are you here now anyway?" Bowser asked.

"For this and for you" Roxas said grabbing the gem off the chandelier just the presence of them all restored it's Blue glow.

"Why for me?" Bowser asked irritably having just got back from having his butt kicked by Mario why can't Nintendo make a game where he wins for once.

"Don't break the forth wall" Dark Bowser said stomping out of the Shadows.

"What I beat you into the dirt imposter" Bowser growled.

"I'm not here for anything except to do this" Dark Bowser growled pressing a button and the group fell into a portal between dimensions.

"I hate that guy do you guys hate him I hate him" Bowser ranted.

"Welcome" Hephaestus and Hypnos said.

Weapons were raised alongside Bowser's fists.

"If you win the purple shadow emerald you get" Hephaestus said attacking Jack's group while Hypnos attacked Curtis's group they fought long and hard Jack sliced Hephaestus's head fell one way the body the other .

"No!" Hypnos roared slashing again and again a burst of flame from Bowser killed him.

Jack grabbed the emerald he looked at the bodies as they reformed and pushed them through the portal into a gigantic field.

"Oh no I haven't been here since the last fighting tournament" Shadow and Bowser said Shadow had been forced into a trophy and Bowser actually fought.

"Really" Jack said not interested.

"Who the hell is that?" Roxas and Harry asked.

"It's an elf awesome" the twins said Jack hit them.

"Oh great you again" Link snapped.

"Hello Elf boy" Bowser said.

"It's Link" Link replied Jack picked up something off the ground which immediately gained a cyan glow.

"Congratulations you got all seven" Demise said.

"What are you doing here only I have an alternate form here" Jack said.

"I just came to kidnap Zelda for fun" Demise said.

"Not happening" Link said slashing at Demise who blocked.

"Brave of you boy but foolish" Demise said.

"Enough Demise return to Olympus they have their emeralds let them face us" the hideously deformed Sectrilis said.

"Fine" Demise said walking through the appeared portal.

"Come through heroes and antiheroes face us if you dare" Sectrilis said.

"We ready?" Jack asked.

"Let's pound them into the ground" Bowser said.

"I agree fully let's rescue the girls" Harry said the others nodded saying they were ready so they jumped through the portal ready for the final battle.

They awoke separated Curtis, Silver and Axel appeared in a prison corridor where the gods and their soldiers were kept.

"It appears I have visitors Scanlon I'll deal with you then Mikaela is mine" Warden Hypnos said sword at the ready.

"Bring it" Curtis said their weapons in hand.

"You two free the prisoners" Curtis whispered they nodded.

"I can't have a breakout during my fight" Hypnos said sending Silver and Axel into Erebus's cell where Iblis was and then charged Curtis blocked and parried as their duel began.

Anakin Fred and George appeared in a slums area where Hephaestus were torturing the inhabitants it used to be a busy street no slums whatsoever but after Sectrilis took over it became the slums.

"Ah I have new guests to torture" Hephaestus about to cut Fred's head off who dodged and Anakin clashed with the god as Fred and George encouraged the Citizens to grab weapons and free the gods.

"You cannot win I am I a god" Hypnos declared as their duel intensified into a circular chamber Curtis's attacks sped up until they were a blur watery streaks soon emerged.

"Impossible" Hypnos breathed as the lost water emeralds emerged from the water turning Curtis into his super form who intensified his attacks using the water to distract him he summoned a trident and stabbed Hypnos who started to smoke and then exploded Curtis grabbed a key card before he was blown into the door unconscious only to be found by a rebelling civilian who took him to Fred and George.

"Well if it isn't Silver and Axel" Iblis spat attacking Silver dodged and began fighting his nemesis while Axel cut Erebus free.

"WHERE'S BLAZE AND MIKAELA YOU FREAK!" Silver yelled Iblis snapped his fingers and they sat in a cage in deep trances.

"That answer your question" Iblis said as the door opened and a civilian threw a bucket of water on Iblis making him freeze and Silver made him explode the cage dissolved Silver and Axel caught them.

"The trance is tied to that monster Sectrilis" Athena diagnosed.

"So it's up to Jack to free the girls" Silver said the council nodded.

"We best help him by dealing with Sectrilis's army" Zeus suggested Silver nodded.

"Prepare your soldiers" Curtis said as the duel in the slums intensified .

"Your friends will lose this battle and Lord Sectrilis will conquer reality" Hephaestus said.

"No my friends will win because I believe in them especially Obi-wan" Anakin said accessing the light side of the force and teleporting behind Hephaestus disintegrating him.

"Anakin good come on" Zeus said.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked following him.

"I am Zeus Skywalker god of thunder and your father" Zeus said Anakin was shell shocked.

"But I have no father" he said freezing as he noticed the sith's army.

"I'll explain later right now we have got a battle to win" Zeus said joining the group.

"We will take back our home" Ares finished.

"Charge" Zeus ordered and the battle began noticing a battle on top of five spires and black orb and a red orb fighting in the sky.

Moments earlier Link awoke on a spire of a castle.

"Welcome to your demise" Demise said glowing in power striking with fierce speed Link could barely block quickly enough but he did so.

Bowser faced his glowing double fiercely punching at each other.

"Feel the dark power" Dark Bowser said breathing fire at him Bowser countered with his own fire.

"Who needs Horcruxes when I have this much power" Voldemort cackled Hermione and Ginny lay unconscious nearby while Voldemort shot several killing curses at Harry who dodged and countered.

"Kenobi once you're dead Skywalker will be mine" Palpatine cackled clashing with the Jedi Master who dodged and parried again and again with the elegance form III can provide.

"Do you think you can win HA you have died against Anakin and I 50 times" Obi-wan said.

"If you don't surrender I'll kill Tachi" Sidious growled.

"Will you get the chance" Obi-wan said charging and slashing Sidious blocked every attack thrown at him.

Key blades collided as Roxas and Xehanort fought Namine lay in her cage nearby.

"I am a Key blade Master boy you cannot defeat me" Xehanort sneered.

"I'll defeat you or die trying" Roxas replied summoning oblivion and doubling his attacks.

"Shadow The Hedgehog you have vexed me at every chance every time I possess someone so I can return you get in the way" Mephiles spat.

"It's my job to stop you Sonic may fight the Doctor but I will fight demons to make sure Maria is safe chaos spear" Shadow said shooting chaos spears at Mephiles who blocked and countered with a dark ball.

In the throne room Jack sped in seeing Alicia stare blankly on the throne he scanned the room and saw Sectrilis about to kick him Jack dodged.

"Jack Holmes welcome to the final battle but who's is it mine or yours" Sectrilis said as Jack put up a shield that protected Alicia and summoned the Shadow Emeralds which circled him.

"I will end your madness Sectrilis that is a promise" Jack retorted entering his super form the white emerald entered him while the red one entered Shadow, Yellow entered Roxas, Blue entered Obi-wan, Cyan entered Harry, Green entered Bowser and purple entered Link granting them power Jack flew forward kicking Sectrilis sending him into the wall and then uppercutting him sending him to the skies.

The battle on the ground was already over as they watched a portal open which Sectrilis headed through Jack followed.

"He's headed to the time chamber" Erebus said.

Anakin Silver Axel Fred George and Curtis nodded Anakin headed to Obi-wan's spire, Axel to Roxas's, Fred to Harry's Curtis into the portal in his super form but Hypnos in his demon form attacked Curtis, Silver to Shadow's and George to Link's swords in hand.

"You've been a worthy opponent boy now die" Demise said George threw his sword paralysing Demise Leaving super Link to cut him to pieces.

Bowser intensified his flames burning dark bowser to a crisp.

"Who is the real bowser I am and don't you forget it" Bowser said.

"Kenobi you have been a worthy adversary but I have beaten you" Sidious said.

"No you Have not" Anakin said sending a bolt of lightning between them Lightsabre activated.

"Skywalker" Sidious hissed attacking with two Lightsabres Obi-wan soon rejoined the duel with his powers back on Coruscant.

"Two chosen ones there are" Yoda said.

"Who are they?" Mace asked.

"the chosen one to train the chosen one how fitting it was" Yoda said he was keeping an eye on the battle it was clear Anakin was fighting for peace and Obi-wan was fighting for Siri how ironic it was the love he asked to end saved Reality.

"What's happening Master?" Ferus asked.

"Merging the dimensions are one big world it is becoming" Yoda said.

"Master Olin please join us as we send our wishes to Obi-wan and Anakin as they rescue Siri" Mace said.

Every Jedi joined the council's prayer as they embraced the merging of dimensions.

"What's going on the light is growing no" Sidious said in denial as the two chosen ones finished Sidious for good.

"Die Boy" Xehanort spat bringing his blade down a Chakram hit the blade.

"What did I miss?" Axel asked.

"You" Xehanort spat.

"You ok buddy" Axel asked.

"Thanks brother" Roxas said calling Axel his Brother in all but blood.

"Let's kick some ass bro" Axel said as they teamed up on Xehanort.

Back in the world that never was Xemnas was observing the merge.

"HM perhaps our experiments were wrong" he mused.

"Superior this change is happening everywhere" Xigbar said.

"We accept it as we must" Xemnas said.

"Superior where is Namine she's late for her painting lesson?" Xion asked.

"Captured by an evil force Roxas, Axel and their multiversal selves are fighting to rescue her in the centre of dimensions" Xemnas said.

"We best wish them luck in their fight" Saix said.

"Gather the Organization we will explain the change and send our wishes their" Xemnas said.

"Yes Superior" They said.

Roxas and Axel continued their fight against the evil old man flames light and darkness flew through the as they felt the Organizations wishes and send more intense light and flames at Xehanort who was tiring Roxas charged and stabbed the distracted old man in the head killing him.

"You are strong Shadow" Mephiles said.

"What do you expect from the ultimate life form" Shadow shot back.

"Well GAH" Mephiles growled getting sent flying by a metal pole from Silver's powers.

"Ready Shadow" he said.

"Ready" Shadow replied getting into a spin dash Silver directed it at Mephiles with his powers and the spin dash collided with Mephiles's shield.

Back on Mobius Tails was tracking the merge.

"The dimensions are merging but nothing is being affected just a harmless merge" he said.

"Hey Tails have seen Shadow Silver Maria or Blaze around?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic not now the dimensions are merging together into one big world" Tails said.

"So?" Sonic asked.

"So I need to monitor it in case it turns catastrophic and to answer your question Shadow and Silver are fighting a huge battle at the centre of dimensions against Mephiles to save Maria and Blaze happy" Tails said.

"What and they did not bring me along" Sonic said.

"Let's just wish for their safe return all right" Tails snapped.

"Fine" Sonic pouted doing as Tails suggested.

Shadow and Silver felt the wishes of Mobius and broke through Mephiles's shield and shredded him to bits putting an end to the demon not permanently but for now.

Harry and Voldemort continued their vicious battle eventually ending in a lock of Reducto and Avada Kedavra as Fred and the appeared Sirius watched only fighting when death eaters showed up.

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore saw the merge happen it had been years since he cursed in shock but today he had to curse.

"Bloody Hell" he said calling every student to the great hall.

"Everyone today Mister Potter Sirius Black and the Weasley twins are fighting a huge battle in the centre of dimensions by now you noticed the changes that are happening the dimensions are all merging into one big world which I hope will be peaceful" Albus said.

"Who are they fighting?" Neville asked.

"They are fighting many foes but the main enemy Harry is facing is Lord Voldemort" Albus said.

"LIES ALL LIES THEY ARE MERELY HIDING IN THIS CASTLE THERE ARE NO CHANGES THERE ARE NO OTHER DIMENSIONS AND THERE IS NO VOLDEMORT ANYMORE!" Umbridge yelled.

"Dolores Umbridge for possession of illegal items and use on minors you are under arrest" Amelia Bones yelled having already arrested Fudge.

"You can't do this to me" she spluttered.

"Take her away our wishes are with Mister Potter the Weasley twins Miss Granger Miss Weasley and Mister Black for their safe return" Amelia said.

"Why should I wish for the return Fred George and Ginny are stealing my glory and the gold I'll get" Ronald spat Auror Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt arrested him.

"Like your mother the only thing you're getting is a cell in Azkaban" Tonks spat.

"No you can't do this to me I am best friend of the boy who lived I should be treated like royalty" Ronald growled.

"Shut up your lucky your father William, Charlie and Percival Weasley agreed on that they were thinking of letting you and Molly get the kiss for what you both did to miss Weasley" Amelia said as they left.

Thanks to the wishes of Hogwarts Harry soon slew Voldemort.

"What Round one was not enough" Curtis spat.

"No it wasn't" Hypnos said attacking Curtis countered with a laser which killed Hypnos permanently.

Jack flew through the portal dodging golden lances and sending Shadow lances as they flew into the time chamber punching each other before igniting their Lightsabres and attacking each other at high speeds slicing at each other as they duelled on the clock like floor.

"EVERYONE JACK HOLMES NEEDS OUR HELP TO WIN THIS BATTLE WISH FOR HIM WISH FOR HIM TO WIN!" Shadow yelled Speeding through the merged dimension before returning to Olympus and joining the prayer in the time chamber they heard the wishes of the world alongside Alicia Blaze Namine Maria Hermione Ginny and Sir's wish to be free from Sectrilis's spell.

"What's this" Sectrilis growled.

"One thing you can't do is stop them wishing" Jack said beginning to glow.

"No don't you dare stop this stop it now" Sectrilis said beginning to grow fearful.

"Tell me that free will is degenerate now when they can do this" Jack said glaring at Sectrilis.

"No back away now" Sectrilis ordered sending lasers at Jack who absorbed them charging up his own laser preparing it.

"No I am god I command you to back away" Sectrilis said Jack fired the laser.

"Feel the power of free will" Jack growled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sectrilis yelled as there was a flash of light he awoke on the ark all of his other selves and Alicia with him Tahlia Luke Caitlin Mikaela and Curtis were admiring the view while Curtis's other selves began getting the ARK online as a base of operation.

"You're alive" Alicia gasped hugging him.

"We are the only ones who remember the battle the villains are all alive again" Sirius said.

"That achieved one thing that together as a team you're unstoppable" Namine said.

"Let me guess you found me half dead" Jack said dryly.

"Don't joke like that I nearly lost you" Alicia said and kissed him.

"So the dimensions have merged eh" Jack said.

"Yes they did" Shadow replied.

"And we are the protectors of the merged world" Roxas said.

"Alongside your friends" Jack replied.

"The ARK is going to be your base of operations" Alicia said.

"And we'll keep it all up and running" Maria said.

"Call Sonic and Tails no doubt they were worried about us" Shadow said.

"This I've got to see" Jack said as they walked to the main lab soon there was a party in full swing Jack Shadow Roxas Obi-Wan Harry Bowser and Link joined their glasses together they were now one inseparable team Curtis Mikaela and Alicia did the same with Silver, Axel, Anakin, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Blaze, Maria, Namine, Siri, Hermione and Ginny at the end a photo was taken of Jack's team dubbed team shadows by the group Curtis's team dubbed team time by Silver and the girls team dubbed team star the heroes who fought for and saved the multiverse and Olympus.


End file.
